


Фиолетовый

by firehawkbitch



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about

Фиолетовый — цвет бессознательного и таинственного. Он нес в себе смерть и мрак для всех, кто оказывался окутанным его дымкой.  
  
Но на нее это не действовало, сколько бы он не пытался. Джессика Джонс. Она была той, кого так страстно желал Килгрейв. Джессика находилась так близко и так далеко одновременно.  
  
Его шепот навсегда отпечатался в ее подсознании, стал ее личным кошмаром, являющимся ей в реальности галлюцинациями. Девушка не могла нормально спать, зная, что этот маньяк гулял на свободе. Бесконечный поток бурбона, вливающийся в ее горло, обжигающий собой изнутри, все равно не затмил той боли, которую ей причинил мужчина. Она была его марионеткой, его послушной куклой без воли. Она делала все, что он хотел, стоило ему лишь тонко намекнуть.  
  
— Тебе так идет улыбка, Джессика, — шептал он ей на ухо, и девушка послушно улыбалась, даже если не хотела.  
  
Но Джессика смогла вырваться из его плена и сбежать.  
  
Он продолжал действовать, стараясь подобраться все ближе, используя ее знакомых. Сначала наркоман, ее сосед, потом ее темнокожая любовь, следующей жертвой должна была стать Пэтси. Пэт-си. Два слога, сладко отстукивающиеся кончиком языка по небу.  
  
Джессика всегда находилась рядом с ней, защищала, а способностей не хватало, чтобы воздействовать на радиоведущую издалека. Кевин изнывал от невозможности приблизиться к Джессике незамеченным, бил кулаками об стены до появления крови, оставляя смазанные руками пятна на обоях. Мисс Джонс занимала собой все его мысли. Она стала его главной целью. Она — единственная, кто смог сопротивляться ему. Именно это возбуждало и провоцировало такой пылкий интерес к девушке.  
  
Фиолетовый — цвет, который она возненавидела до глубины души. Пурпурный человек — тот, кто заставил Джессику его ненавидеть.  
  
Их игра продолжалась. Победитель должен был выйти только один.


End file.
